


Morning After

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

His head hurt; that was the first thought that Duo had upon waking up. It felt as if there were a host of tiny miners inside his brain manning sledgehammers in a desperate attempt to break their way through his skull. Carefully he eased one eye open then slammed it shut again when the sunlight hit his retina like a tactical nuke exploding over the New Mexican desert.

Fuck, he hadn't felt this bad since he and Wufei almost died of oxygen deprivation on the moon. Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in something soft and warm. Praying it was his pillow but not willing to risk a look Duo allowed a soft sigh to escape his lips. Drifting back into sleep, his last coherent thought was he'd give his kingdom for a few hours more sleep; that was if he had one.

It wasn't quite fully dark when Duo opened his eyes for the second time that day. The pounding in his head was a dull roar that was nearing the painful side of bearable. His mouth was dry tasted like he'd been sucking on someone's dirty gym sock in his sleep. Forcing himself upright he sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes until the wave of dizziness passed before attempting to stand.

The light in the kitchen was on the lower end of the range the dimmer switch allowed. The brightness was somewhere between crescent moon and flashlight with a dying battery. Keeping one hand on the wall for guidance, Duo worked his way down the hallway, drawn as much by the smell of fresh coffee as the faint glow.

Seated at the kitchen table, a coffee mug in one hand and his forehead resting on the other, Quatre didn't bother to look up as Duo shuffled into the room. "Coffee's in the pot and the pain killers are on the counter."

Consciously forcing himself not to nod, Duo eased his way towards the heavenly smell of dark roast. As the first sip burned its way down his throat spreading warmth and caffeine out to his limbs, Duo set the mug down and reached for the painkillers. He rolled two out onto his palm and then reconsidered, adding an additional two before downing the whole lot. They were followed closely by more of liquid will to live.

"How much did we drink and how did we get home?" Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper yet it echoed in Duo's head like a shout.

"Too much and I remember something about a taxi." Duo pushed off from the counter and worked his way over to join Quatre at the kitchen table. "Tro's gonna kill me. I promised him we wouldn't go drinking." The 'this time' that attached itself to the end of sentence was not verbalized even though both men clearly heard it in their heads.

Quatre looked up, smiling wanly. "I promised him the same thing." Looking around nervously as if Trowa might materialize and catch them, Quatre leaned forward. "I won't tell if you won't tell."

Taking another sip of coffee, Duo risked a cautious nod. "Deal."


End file.
